Astro Boy/Transcript
Transcript (1) NARRATOR: Here we are, floating peacefully in the sky. (2) Metro City, the jewel in the crown. (3) Beautiful, isn't it? But how did we get here? (4) A century ago, the founders of Metro City, seeing our world was changing, (5) took Mount Sofia and lifted it out of the Earth and into the sky (6) to be an oasis, a floating paradise. (7) We don't really know what happens these days (8) on the strange and mysterious Surface we left behind. (9) But life in Metro City is better than ever, thanks to our friends, the robots. (10) Robots do our shopping. (11) They cook for us. They serve our meals. (12) They take good care of us. (13) They even do the really important things (14) like reminding us to call Mom on her birthday. (15) Whether it's raising our children, building our buildings, (16) taking care of our city or making sure we're all fit and healthy, (17) for these guys, no job is too big (18) or too small. (19) Plus, robots do a lot of the things that frankly we just don't want to do anymore. (20) Oh, no! (21) NARRATOR: Don't worry, folks, that street will get clean. (22) The best and brightest of them get picked for the more exciting tasks. (23) This lucky guy is starting the first day at his new job. (24) CRASH (25) And it's all thanks to this man, Dr. Tenma, (26) head of the Ministry of Science and father of modern robotics. (27) Thanks to him and the incredible innovations he introduced... (28) Hey, Toby, isn't that your dad? (29) It sure is. Hush! (30) NARRATOR: Our friends, the robots, help us. Thousands are created every day, (31) and thousands are disposed of in the great unending cycle (32) that sustains life in our great city. (33) Thanks for everything, guys. May you rust in peace. (34) LAUGHING (35) Okay, students. Ready for a pop quiz? (36) What? SPORTY BOY: Oh, no. (37) Begin. (38) SPORTY BOY: Oh, man. I am so busted. (39) GRUMBLING (40) Yes, Toby. Is there a problem? (41) There's no problem. I'm just finished, and I'd like to leave. (42) Finished? (43) For rocket science, it wasn't exactly rocket science. (44) I don't suppose there's much point in you staying. (45) Good luck, guys. GIRL: Jeez. (46) Just like his father. (47) Hello, Master Toby. Did you have a good day at... (48) Think fast, Orrin. (49) Thank you, Master Toby. Very good throw, by the way. (50) Hello, Son. Hello, sir. (51) How was school? Oh, great. (52) Moustachio dropped a pop quiz on us, but I'm pretty sure I got 100%. (53) That's good, Son, very good, but I don't want you to become complacent. (54) It's important to keep studying. Onward and upward, Toby. (55) Sure, Dad. (56) I'm aware I said I'd take you to that symposium on quantum mechanics, (57) but I'm afraid I have to take a rain check again. (58) But you promised. I'm sorry, Toby, but it's unavoidable. (59) President Stone has brought forward the unveiling of the Peacekeeper. (60) The Peacekeeper? You've got to be kidding me! (61) I never kid. Goodbye, Son. (62) The Peacekeeper, huh? (63) Hey, Orrin, change of plan. Take me to the Ministry of Science. (64) I'm sorry, Master Toby, but your father gave me strict instructions to... (65) Stop that! What are you doing back there? Hey! Hey! (66) Next stop, Ministry of Science. (67) HONKING (68) You ready to blow me away today, Tenma? (69) To make my hair stand up, to knock my socks off? (70) Yes, yes, metaphorically speaking. STONE: Well, that's the spirit. (71) Dr. Elefun is an esteemed colleague of mine, Mr. President. (72) He may be resistant to having his discovery used for military purposes. (73) Well, you leave Dr. Elefun to me. (74) TOBY: Dad! SOLDIER 1: Hold that kid! (75) What are you doing here? I gave Orrin specific instructions to... (76) THUMPING (77) Ow, ow. (78) I wanted to see the demonstration. You're always talking (79) about the Peacekeeper and... Really, Toby. (80) Your boy? Yes, sir. (81) Well, let him tag along. (82) Releasing potential threat. (83) It'll be good for him, educational. (84) Yes, sir. (85) So, you're interested in robots, son? Robot weapons? (86) Absolutely, though I'm sure you'll agree the latest D-Class Interceptor (87) underlying deployment-to-target system is quite old-fashioned. (88) SIGHS (89) Nobody likes a smarty-pants, kid. (90) Take this boy to a safe place and keep him there. (91) What the... (92) Dad! I think it's for the best, Toby. (93) But you said I could see the Peacekeeper. (94) You still can, on tonight's news with everybody else. (95) ELEFUN: Ladies and gentlemen, (96) allow me to present Blue Core energy. (97) Wow. ELEFUN: Blue Core energy, (98) a new self-sustaining power source (99) much stronger than nuclear energy and infinitely cleaner. (100) The raw materials came from space. (101) A fragment of a star millions of light-years away that no longer even exists. (102) This is now all that's left of it. (103) Properly harnessed, this small sphere could transform (104) not only Metro City, but life for those on the Surface, as well. (105) Imagine cleaning up Earth's water. (106) Imagine bringing back the forests. (107) Imagine overcoming the effects of centuries of pollution. (108) I know he's a bit of a dreamer, but he's a brilliant scientist. (109) He's a dangerous idiot who happens to have a high IQ. (110) Unfortunately, there's no such thing as a free lunch. (111) When we extracted the positive blue energy from the fragment, (112) we were left with this highly unstable by-product, negative red energy. (113) STONE: I like that one. (114) Women voters are partial to the color red, you know. (115) Until we discover how to safely dispose of it... What... (116) What are you doing? Stop! (117) Keep the cores apart or you'll kill us all! Do as he says. (118) This is outrageous! What are you intending to do with it? (119) CHUCKLES I'm gonna give the people of this city (120) a reason to re-elect me. How? (121) The only way you can, Doctor. I'm gonna kick some butt. (122) This is so unfair. Now cool off, hotshot. (123) Please don't leave me in here, sir! (124) I can't stand small places. Anywhere but here! (125) Jeez, kid. You're like 13 years old. It's time you grew a backbone. (126) Thanks for the life lesson, and thank you for this. (127) ELEFUN: As one friend to another, don't do this, Tenma. (128) Come on, Elefun. You know as well as I do, without military funding (129) all of our research, including yours, would grind to a halt. (130) Start it up. (131) I told President Stone, "You gotta bring out the big guns." (132) "Onward and upward, Toby." (133) Load the Blue Core. (134) Hold on. This Blue Core, it's all sweetness and light, right? (135) I mean, "Save the dolphins," "Give peace a chance," and so forth? (136) It's pure positive energy. (137) Call me a dreamer, but I think we'll get a bit more bang for our buck using the red one. (138) SARCASTICALLY (139) Oh, you're not joking. (140) Sir, we're not putting something that dangerous into something that dangerous. (141) Listen, Tenma, I've got an election to win. (142) I need my robot to be a fighter, not a lover. (143) Load the red one. I won't. (144) Well, then I'll do it. Move over, sweetheart. (145) Hey! No! (146) It's like a video game. (147) Core loaded. (148) Piece of cake. (149) HECKLER: Activate weapon drones. (150) DRONE: I hate this job. (151) EXCLAIMS (152) I gotta get a better look. (153) SOLDIER 1: Time to check the classifieds. SOLDIER 2: I hear you. (154) STONE: It's using that drone against the other drones. How's that possible? (155) TENMA: It's called "adaptive technology." It can absorb and control anything. (156) STONE: Well, I may have flunked out of college, (157) but I was right about the Red Core. (158) You scientists think you're the only ones with the brains. (159) Huh? Sir? (160) Dad! Dad! (161) Toby! Dad! (162) I can't open it! I can't open it! (163) Help me, Dad! Help! (164) Toby! Dad! (165) TENMA: It's going to be okay, Toby. I'm going to get you out! (166) Everything's going to be fine, I promise. (167) Toby! (168) BEEPING (169) Fire now. (170) Where's Toby? Where's my son? (171) I'm so sorry, Tenma. (172) Toby. (173) PANTING (174) It's all my fault. (175) BEEPING (176) CRYING (177) LAUGHING (178) He hasn't eaten or slept for days. (179) I know. He's gone crazy, hasn't he? (180) If you lose your son like that and you don't go crazy, (181) you're not a human being. (182) Clear the lab. (183) It looks just like him, doesn't it? A perfect replica. (184) Plus, I've uploaded all of Toby's memories. (185) It will think it is Toby. Don't expect too much, Tenma. (186) It has the most advanced defense systems ever created. (187) I won't lose him again. (188) Did you bring what I asked? (189) I couldn't refuse a grieving father. (190) The Core is unpredictable. I can't guarantee what effect... (191) It's gonna make it perfect! Perfect! (192) Just like Toby was. (193) Dad? (194) Toby. (195) Whoa. Whoa. (196) Dad! (197) Welcome back, Son. (198) Thank you, Elefun. I'm going to take it, him, home now. (199) Quality time. Bonding. All the good things. (200) Bye, Dr. Elefun. (201) Bye, Toby. (202) Incredible. (203) Dad? (204) GASPS (205) Good morning, Son. How do you feel? (206) Uh, kind of weird. Have I been sick or something? (207) No, you're fine, Toby. You're perfect. You're wonderful. (208) Oh, that's good, 'cause... (209) CRYING (210) Um, are you okay? (211) SCREAMS (212) No. I must be malfunctioning. Wires crossing, short-circuiting. (213) It can't be you. You're... (214) Oh, my gosh! (215) You're... You're... (216) Hey, Orrin, you okay? (217) You're gonna be late for school. (218) CHUCKLING (219) Well, I must say, it's very nice to see you again. (220) Sit down, Toby. I wanna talk to you. (221) Sure, Dad. It's about school. (222) I've decided you shouldn't go anymore, Son. (223) I'm gonna teach you at home myself. (224) Sounds good to me. (225) Hey, Orrin, looks like we're gonna be hanging out together. (226) Together? Well, that'll be very nice, Master Toby. (227) Oh, dear. Please, Toby, (228) just let the robot do its thing. Sorry. (229) Hey, if you're going to be home-schooling me, what about the Ministry? Yourjob? (230) My job now is to be your father. (231) Huh. (232) I am so freaked! (233) Let's start you out with something familiar. (234) Four-dimensional calculus. It's your favorite. (235) I guess it is. (236) If sir wishes, perhaps I could help Master Toby with... (237) Oh, bad idea. Bad idea. I'm a robot. What am I thinking? (238) CRASHING (239) Wrong way. (240) LAUGHS (241) ASTRO BOY: Okay, there. (242) TENMA: Excellent. (243) Yeah. (244) Interesting solution. (245) Good. Good. (246) Bravo. Wonderful. Excellent, Toby. First rate, Son. First rate. (247) You ain't seen nothing yet. (248) Howdy! (249) SINGING Hey, that fractal's looking fair Cosine, tangent, there's a square! (250) Is that secant high or low? Watch me as I do-si-do (251) VOCALIZING (252) THROAT Let's get back to basics. Remember this one? (253) Kant's Critique of Pure Reason. (254) I used to read it to you in bed when you were little. (255) COUGHING (256) To put me to sleep? (257) Yes! You asked for it every night. (258) That's not quite what I... (259) Just try re-reading these. Get the old brain humming again. (260) CHUCKLING Whir. (261) CHUCKLES (262) Hmm. (263) SIGHS (264) Next. (265) Huh. (266) GASPS (267) Huh. (268) LAUGHING (269) Beautiful. I got it! I got it! (270) Whoa! Close. Way to go, Orrin. You're the man. (271) Yes. You know, I haven't had this much fun since, well, ever. (272) Check this out. (273) Oh! (274) I'm impressed. Not knocked out, but impressed. (275) That's nothing. Watch this! (276) Oh! (277) Now, that is impressive, Master Toby! (278) Just "Toby" is fine, Orrin. (279) Toby. (280) EXCLAIMS (281) What are you doing? I said to read these books, not destroy them. (282) STUTTERING I just wanted to test da Vinci's theories. (283) I um, perhaps encouraged Master Toby, sir. (284) You should not be wearing that hat. (285) A robot should not be wearing my son's... Toby's hat. (286) Dad, it's fine. I don't even like the hat. (287) I think you should go to your room. (288) But, Dad... Do as you're told! (289) Tenma? What's wrong? (290) I think I've made a terrible mistake. (291) I thought he would be like Toby, but he's not. (292) He's strange. He's very strange. (293) Strange? Strange how? (294) He's brilliant as Toby was, but different. (295) Well, you can't expect him to be a carbon copy. Give him time, Tenma. (296) You don't understand. (297) He was meant to replace Toby, (298) but every time I look at him, it just reminds me that Toby is gone (299) and he's never coming back. (300) SIGHS (301) What's different? I haven't seen Dad angry before. (302) BABBLING (303) SQUIRT: LAUGHING Check out the haircut on that one. (304) It looks like he's got horns. (305) SQUEEGEE: Horns! Good one! (306) What do you mean horns? It's gel! (307) GASPS (308) Wait. I can understand you? SQUEEGEE: Whoa! That's creepy. (309) What is? It's like he can understand us. (310) LAUGHING Don't be a dummy! I can hear what you're saying! (311) It's as if he can hear what we're saying. (312) There's no way. He's a human! (313) Come on, let's go leak oil on some statues. (314) CHUCKLES Okey-dokey. (315) SCREAMING (316) How can I understand what you're saying? You're robots. (317) We don't want any trouble. (318) Wait up! I just wanna know... Hey, leave him alone! (319) ...what's going on. What's happened to me? (320) GASPS (321) CREAKING (322) Okay, guys, let's back up very carefully. (323) SCREAMING (324) Oh, no! (325) SQUIRT: Hang on, buddy! We're coming! We're coming! (326) That's too freaky for me. (327) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (328) LAUGHING (329) Whoa! Whoa! (330) Uh-oh! (331) SCREAMING (332) Waiter, this steak is under-cooked. (333) Ah. (334) SCREAMING (335) GASPS (336) TRIUMPHANTLY (337) This is so cool. I gotta show Dad. (338) How can my approval ratings be this low? (339) I was very popular in high school. I've cut taxes for a lot of very influential friends. (340) What more do people want? (341) We're tracking an unidentified object flying over Metro City, sir. (342) The Surface dwellers are firing at us? (343) This is what I've been waiting for! Declare war on them! (344) This is going to get me re-elected. (345) This didn't come from the Surface, sir. (346) It's my opponent. He's taken the gloves off. (347) He's playing hardball. (348) It's Blue Core energy, sir! (349) What? Elefun told me the Blue Core was destroyed. (350) Get me a location and mobilize all units! I want that thing now! (351) ELEFUN: I got here as fast as I could. (352) Where is he? Where's Toby? (353) TENMA: I sent him to his room. Please, just deactivate him and take him away. (354) I can't bear to see his face again. (355) GASPS (356) Come on, Tenma. You can't just throw him away like a piece ofjunk. (357) Dad? (358) What's going on? (359) Why are you talking about me like this? (360) Toby, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. (361) You're not actually an entirely ordinary boy. (362) STUTTERING I know. (363) Dad, I can fly. I can drill my way through solid rock. It's amazing. (364) How did I think this could work? (365) What's wrong with me? Why don't you love me anymore? (366) He's programmed with the memories of your own son, Tenma. (367) Programmed? Doesn't that mean anything to you? (368) SIGHS (369) But he isn't my son. (370) Dad. (371) STUTTERING I'm not your dad. You're not Toby. (372) You're a copy of Toby. (373) Not my son, a robot, (374) and I don't want you anymore. (375) No! No! (376) Toby, wait! (377) I can't see into the future, but I'm sure there's a place for you. (378) You just have to find it. (379) He's my father. This is my home. It's all I know. (380) Everyone has their destiny, Toby. (381) Didn't you hear him? I'm not Toby. (382) Please, Elefun. (383) HEAVILY (384) It's true. (385) What? (386) SOLDIER: Sir, we've located the signal's source, but it's a child. (387) Readings for the Core are off the chart! (388) Is that Tenma's boy? (389) Of course not! Holy cow. Tenma must've lost his mind. (390) Bring it in. (391) This is Stinger One. Set weapons for capture. (392) Oh, no. (393) Whoa! He just took off! (394) Commander, engage the subject with intent to capture. (395) What do you guys want? (396) Command Center, we have it in our sights. (397) SCREAMING (398) BEEPING (399) BARKING (400) Huh? Ta da! (401) GASPS Oh, my God! (402) I'm just gonna take these things back. (403) I'm getting married! (404) Get him! (405) Where'd he go? Huh? (406) What? (407) GASPS (408) SCREAMS (409) STINGER ONE: We've got him. We're coming home. (410) GROANING (411) No, no, no! (412) SCREAMING (413) Oh, no! (414) Send in the Spirit of Freedom. (415) Destroy the robot, then collect the Core. (416) You're safe. (417) Again? What's with you guys? (418) I love you! (419) Come on, then! (420) GASPS (421) Fire! (422) SCREAMS (423) GROANING (424) Finish it. (425) Touchdown! (426) Hey, where's he going? (427) It's falling to the Surface, sir. Get him back! (428) I am declaring a state of national emergency. (429) Leave for all military personnel is canceled until Tenma's boy is found. (430) SOFTLY (431) SCREAMS (432) Welcome to your new home, kid. (433) Hello. (434) Batteries! He's got new batteries! (435) Spare a few volts for a fellow Sparky? (436) New batteries. (437) Help me, son. I'm fading... (438) FRENCH ACCENT Table for one. Smoking or non-smoking? (439) Smoking. I'm smoking. I'm definitely smoking. (440) You're one of us, now. Happy to meet you. (441) No, I... No, no, I'm not one of you guys. (442) You're a robot, ain't you? (443) Yes, but... Well, welcome to the scrap heap. (444) This is where we all end up sooner or later. (445) No way, I'm not ready yet. (446) Hey! Hey, get off of me! What are you doing? (447) ALL: One of us. (448) Incoming! (449) GROANING (450) EXHALES (451) What do I do? (452) Dad? (453) CREAKING (454) Who's there? (455) BARKING (456) LAUGHING (457) Whoa! (458) You like me, huh? "Trashcan." (459) So, are you lost, Trashcan? (460) BARKING (461) I know I sure am. (462) What is it, boy? (463) Someone's in trouble? (464) Oh, no. (465) Trashcan, wait up! (466) Over here? Whoa! (467) Is this it? Hello! (468) ECHOING (469) They could be miles down. (470) The hole looks pretty deep! (471) CORA: Quick, get the restraints on it. Hurry! (472) Good work, boy! Treat for you. (473) Hey, hey! Knock it off! (474) That's not a robot. It's a kid. (475) That's... That's right. I'm a kid like you. What? (476) ZANE: We want robots, not kids, you stupid garbage-eater. (477) So, where are you from, non-robot? (478) I'm from Metro City. (479) SARCASTICALLY Metro City! Can you believe it, guys? He's from Metro City, (480) and he's actually talking to me. Are you feeling okay? (481) Oh, my gosh! He talked to me twice. (482) Well, this is definitely going in my diary as the most exciting day of my life. (483) Okay, I get it. You don't like people from Metro City. (484) ZANE: Metro City. Robots waiting on you hand and foot. (485) I'd love to visit, just for one day. (486) They wouldn't let you in. (487) They have a strict "No losers from the Surface allowed" policy. (488) Anyway, why would you want to go someplace (489) where people think you're garbage? (490) I mean, look at this. (491) Can you believe someone just threw it away? (492) Nu-uh! Finders keepers. (493) So, what are you doing down here? (494) I don't know yet. Looking for something, I guess, somewhere. (495) Did you run away? (496) Not exactly. They sort of suggested I find a new place, (497) whatever that means. (498) Dude, it means they kicked you out. (499) ASTRO BOY: Well, I... I'm Zane. (500) I'm Widget. Hi, I'm Sludge, (501) and I'm older than her. By 90 seconds. (502) And I'm Cora. What's your name? Oh, it's... (503) SPARX: Viva la Roboto-lution! ROBOTSKY: Viva la Roboto-lution! (504) What just happened? (505) LAUGHING (506) SPARX: Did you see the humans' faces? They were quaking in their capitalist boots! (507) Don't worry, brother. You're safe! (508) ROBOTSKY: You have been rescued by... (509) BOTH: The Robot Revolutionary Front! (510) I'm Sparx, the brains. (511) And I'm Robotsky, the muscle. (512) And I'm Mike the Fridge. I'm the fridge. (513) You are now liberated! (514) Go ahead, comrade. Take your first step as a free robot. (515) Take it! Take it! (516) Feels different, doesn't it? (517) It feels wetter. It feels wetter! Liberation! (518) EXCLAIMS (519) Yeah! What are you doing? (520) Uh, sorry. I'll pick it up. (521) Yes, please. (522) You look like a pretty advanced model if I might say so, brother. (523) Just out of interest, no particular reason for me asking, but are you exempt (524) from the laws of robotics? Remind me? (525) A robot cannot harm a human, be a cause of any harm to a human, (526) blah-blah-blah, boring, boring, boring. (527) Well, I don't really want to harm anybody. (528) Lug nuts! The RRF are dedicated to freeing robot-kind (529) from human slavery by any means necessary. (530) And he means any means necessary. (531) What is your name, comrade? (532) Toby. Toby? (533) Well, that's not much of a name. (534) No, you want something with a bit more oomph to it. (535) Something like the Ice-maker. Yeah, or the Annihilator. (536) Or Pauline. (537) Well, I guess I'll... Hang on a minute. (538) We haven't come up with a new name for you yet. (539) What about... (540) OFF (541) DINGS (542) What about Astro? (543) Oh, be quiet. If you can't come up with a sensible suggestion, (544) then kindly mind your own business. Sorry. (545) Think. Think. (546) I've got it! What? (547) Astro! That's marvelous, that is. (548) It's modern, a little space-age. I love it. (549) Thanks, guys. Well, I better get going. (550) Show Astro the plan! (551) As you wish, comrade. This is Hamegg! (552) Nice. The likes of him enslave our kind. (553) We need to make an example of Hamegg. (554) We want to do something so horrible, so frightening, so shocking, (555) that the humans will be forced to free all robots. (556) What are you gonna do? We're gonna sneak into town. (557) We're going to lie in wait for Hamegg. And? (558) And when he shows up... Yes? (559) Now bear in mind, we're forced to follow the laws of robotics. (560) Okay. We are going to tickle him with a feather! (561) BOTH: Viva la Roboto-lution! (562) That's the plan? (563) We're already looking into purchasing the feather. (564) ROBOTSKY: Oh, blimey! (565) You okay? How did you find our secret hideout? (566) CORA: You guys really need to work on your camouflage skills. (567) Don't make us dismantle you. We just want the kid back. (568) Kid? What are you talking about? He's a... (569) Ow! (570) You want a piece of me, tin man? (571) SOFTLY Be cool. I'm an undercover robot from Metro City. (572) I knew it. Viva la Roboto-lution. (573) These guys aren't doing any harm. Let's just leave them. (574) Whatever you say. (575) Thank you, brother. The RRF are forever in your debt. (576) So, what is your name? (577) Toby, but that's not who I really am. (578) You see... Dude, it's a simple question. (579) Um... (580) My name's Astro. Call me Astro. (581) WIDGET: Cool. Sounds modern. (582) SLUDGE: A little space-age. I love it. (583) RINGS (584) ORRIN: Hold on, I'll be right there. (585) Good afternoon. How... Excuse me, robot. Thank you. (586) Search the apartment! Leave no stone unturned. (587) Arrest this man. HECKLER: Yes, sir. (588) What are you doing? Stop! Where is Tenma's robot son? (589) He isn't here. (590) What is the meaning of this? (591) You put the Core for my Peacekeeper into your robot. (592) I'm running for re-election, in case you hadn't noticed, (593) and we're in an arms race with the Surface! (594) An arms race? What nonsense. (595) GRUNTS (596) It was a stupid mistake. When I lost my son, (597) I thought I'd be able to... I thought... (598) I know. I hate losing, too. You want proof of that, you can ask any of my wives, (599) but we got to get over all this personal stuff, Tenma. (600) You're head of the Ministry of Science. It's time to move on. (601) Get the Core back. Get it in the Peacekeeper. (602) Let some good come from all this mess. (603) When you find the robot, I'll deactivate it and give you the Core. (604) Good man. Let him go. (605) GRUNTING (606) Let's hope you never find him. (607) ASTRO BOY: So, there's actually people living in these ruins? (608) Ruins? Hey, it might not look like much to a Metro City kid, but this place is home to us. (609) Here we are. Huh? (610) WHOOPING (611) LAUGHING (612) WIDGET: Come on, Astro. (613) Whoa! (614) SNARLING (615) Sorry. (616) What's the password? (617) Don't make me hurt you. (618) Close enough. (619) LAUGHING (620) Fore! (621) Five! You're out! (622) We're out of apples. We're on to grapes. (623) Hey, Cora, did you bring me back something? (624) The perfect gift for a sweet little girl. (625) Thanks! Be careful! (626) GRACE: Too late! BOY: Hey, we're kind of tired! (627) CORA: Are you okay? Sure. (628) CORA: You need 10 sets of eyes around here. (629) WHOOPING (630) CORA: Hey, Hamegg! (631) CHUCKLES Back so soon? (632) Did you guys find anything good for me today? (633) I don't know, kids. A lot of dead batteries. A lot of elbows here. (634) The knee joint of a toilet-cleaning robot? I told you, I need heads. (635) We would've gotten better stuff, but the... (636) EXCLAIMS (637) Well, well. (638) His name's Astro. He's from Metro City. (639) Metro City? Wow, I used to work there once upon a time. (640) Really? (641) Why am I running a crummy body repair shop down here (642) when I could be creating state-of-the-art robots in Metro City? (643) No, I didn't mean to... (644) Relax, son. We're family here. We're allowed to ask questions. (645) The answer is I love robots, especially the discarded ones. (646) The more banged-up they are, the more abused, (647) the more I like getting them back on their feet. (648) Oh, wow. It's almost a religious thing with me, (649) kind of like the way saints feel about the poor (650) or women feel about shoes or fat people feel about donuts (651) or... I'll stop with fat people and donuts. (652) So, you're not into enslaving robots? (653) What? He ran into the RRF. (654) LAUGHING (655) I don't enslave robots. I love robots! (656) They're our friends, and we rely on them for our daily bread. (657) Speaking of which, are any of you misfits hungry? (658) Let me guess, take-out pizza again? (659) More like "taken out of the trash" again! (660) Picky, picky. It's only a couple of days old. (661) Look, this one still has toppings! (662) Oh! (663) Hey, haven't you forgotten something? (664) What have they forgotten, son? (665) Grace? Exactly. Grace! (666) What? Turn on the TV, sweetheart, (667) would you, please? There's a dear. (668) Well, bon appיtit. (669) Yo, new guy, you gonna eat that? (670) You can have it if you want it. (671) Don't be so nice. (672) You're gonna starve to death or be the only survivor. (673) So, tell me, Astro, do your folks know where you are? (674) I don't have any parents. (675) How very sad. Did you lose them? Or, even sadder, did they lose you? (676) No. The truth is I'm actually a... (677) I'm a... (678) A what? (679) HAMEGG: Don't worry, son. (680) We're all orphans down here. Nothing to be ashamed about. (681) WHIMPERS (682) So, none of you have parents? (683) Parents? Are you kidding me? (684) EXCLAIMING (685) LAUGHING (686) This whole place is a parent-free zone. (687) I was born in the scrap heap. I was raised by wild dogs. (688) Really? Are you sure it wasn't wild pigs? (689) LAUGHING (690) HAMEGG: Feeling homesick for Metro City, Astro? (691) No. Me neither. (692) I was head of advanced robotics at the Ministry of Science. (693) TONGUE (694) Oh, yeah. Right up there with Tenma and the other mucky-mucks. (695) GASPS What happened? What always happens to genius. (696) They were intimidated by my talent, my ideas, (697) so they threw me away like an old battery. (698) I'm sorry. (699) Not your problem. You know, I've got a hunch about you, Astro. (700) There's always room for a good kid in this family. (701) Now, how about getting some shut-eye? (702) Good night, son. (703) Good night, Hamegg. (704) SNUFFLING (705) I'm gonna tell them, just not yet, okay? (706) GROWLING (707) BARKING (708) Hey, quit bugging me. (709) I said I would. I just want them to get used to me first. (710) What does Hamegg want all these parts for? (711) He's a genius. He can make cool robots from pretty much any old scrap. (712) And then he puts them into Hamegg's Robot Games. (713) Robot Games? (714) They're a tradition down here. It's kind of a Roman thing. (715) And it's pretty cool. (716) You're not going to find much here. It's a graveyard. (717) SCOFFS Mr. Metro City's first day and he's already an expert. (718) You'd be surprised. I know a thing or two about robots. (719) Hey, guys, I think we've got something. (720) See? Coming! SLUDGE: Look! (721) BARKING (722) Hey, what's the matter, boy? (723) Almost makes me wish I could read. (724) Nice try, rust-bucket. (725) WHIMPERING (726) Whoa! Cora, hey, I think I found something! (727) Ha! That's just an old construction robot. (728) It fell to the Surface, like, 100 years ago. (729) Do you think Hamegg could use it? (730) Yeah, if he had a robot like that, he'd make a fortune in the Games, (731) but it's just junk. We used to have picnics in its head. (732) Just give me a minute. CORA: It weighs hundreds of tons. (733) What are you going to do, put it in your backpack? (734) GIGGLING (735) She'd flip if she knew I could carry it. (736) Hmm. (737) BOY READING (738) I know you're not dead. You're just pretending. (739) BLEEPING (740) Come on, big guy. (741) Time to wake up. (742) Zog, let me help you. (743) Come on. (744) Okay, tiger, show me what you got. (745) Hold it right there, twinkle-toes. (746) What are you, some kind of ice-skater? (747) You planning on ballroom dancing with this guy or you gonna fight him? (748) That's better! Now hit him below the belt. (749) Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! (750) Now get him in a headlock and pound him! Pound him! Use your thumbs! (751) Great, great. Kid, I think you've got the makings of a champion. (752) LAUGHING (753) GASPS (754) KIDS: Hi, Hamegg! (755) ASTRO BOY: Sorry about your robot. (756) LAUGHING (757) What? Oh, him? He wasn't really working out anyway. (758) But, hey, this guy's something else! Look at the legs on this baby. (759) Look at those feet. None of your carbon-fiber plastic junk on this guy. (760) That's solid pig iron. (761) Astro got it running, which I'm still having trouble believing. (762) But it's been dead for at least a century! How did you do it? (763) Please, tell me! How did you do it? (764) I just kicked it, you know, like a vending machine. (765) "Give me back my money!" It was nothing. (766) You hear that, kids? A genius with modesty. (767) I didn't think it occurred in nature. (768) Ah! You're almost too good to be true, kid. (769) Keep this up and I may just have to adopt you. (770) IN SURPRISE (771) GROWLING (772) BEEPING (773) Holy cow. This thing's got enough juice to run a city. (774) ELECTRONIC BUZZING (775) What was that? (776) Oh, nothing, son, just another machine with a mind of its own. (777) Ready, guys? (778) We are young, we run green (779) Keep our teeth, nice and clean (780) See our friends, see the sights, feel all right (781) We wake up, we go out, smoke a fag (782) Put it out, see our friends (783) See the sights, feel all right (784) GIGGLING (785) Are we like you? (786) I can't be sure (787) Of the scene, as she turns (788) We are strange in our worlds (789) But we are young (790) LAUGHING (791) GROWLING (792) Are we like you? (793) I can't be sure (794) Of the scene, as she turns (795) Hey! I thought I was... And you were... (796) How did you do that? (797) I'm faster than I look. (798) Keep our teeth, nice and clean (799) See our friends, see the sights, feel all right (800) LAUGHING (801) Everybody say, "Limburger." (802) ALL: Limburger! (803) CLICKS (804) ASTRO BOY: Good night, Zog. (805) BARKING (806) Hey, Trashcan, you wanna play? (807) Fetch! (808) WHIMPERS (809) Oops! (810) BARKING (811) LAUGHING (812) CORA: Hello? (813) Hello? (814) Hello? Hello? (815) GASPS Ouch! (816) Hey, didn't your nanny-bots tell you it's rude to sneak up on people? (817) How's your head? Well, it's still on. (818) You know, they say that sometimes when it's really clear, like tonight, (819) you can still call through to Metro City. (820) You wanna call Metro City? (821) Yeah. What? You've never made a prank call before? (822) The only thing is I can't get this stupid phone to work. (823) Let me try. Knock yourself out. (824) GROANS (825) Ow. (826) Here. It's kind of weak, but there is a signal. (827) Hey, not bad. The kid has hidden talents. (828) You have no idea. (829) MAN ON ANSWERING MACHINE: Hi. (830) Come on, somebody, pick up. Please, pick up. It's me, Cora. (831) I miss you guys. (832) SIGHS (833) Are you okay? (834) Sometimes I wonder if they've even noticed I'm gone. (835) Who? (836) My parents. (837) Your... Your parents? (838) That's right. Now you know the truth about me. (839) Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell Zane and the others (840) that Cora's from Metro City and that she's still trying to call home. (841) Don't forget the part about you being raised by nanny-bots. (842) SCOFFS (843) CHUCKLES (844) Everybody's got secrets. I wouldn't tell. You can trust me, Cora. (845) I know. You're a good guy, Astro. (846) Can... Can I tell you something, my secret? (847) Sure, that's what friends are for, right? (848) Do you ever feel like you just don't fit in, (849) like you're different to everyone else, kind of an outsider? (850) Of course, everyone feels like that sometimes. (851) Well, the last few days have been different for me, (852) I mean, being with all you guys and Hamegg. (853) The thing I need to tell you is, I'm a... (854) I'm kind of a... (855) I'm a... (856) Yeah? (857) I'm really starting to like it here with you, (858) with you guys. CHUCKLING Yeah? (859) Well, we like you too, Astro. (860) SNUFFLING (861) Hey, Trashcan. (862) CHUCKLING (863) I know it's not the same thing, but isn't Hamegg sort of like our dad now? (864) Yeah, I guess. (865) SPARX: Robot Revolutionary Front, transform! (866) Check, check, check. (867) Yeah. (868) SPARX: Ow! (869) Get off me! Which part of "ninja-like" do you not understand? (870) What's a ninja? (871) Bring out the secret weapon. (872) EXCLAIMING (873) I've been looking for that. (874) Yeah. Oh. (875) Viva la Roboto-lution! Viva la Roboto-lution! (876) HAMEGG: My fellow Surface dwellers, today is the day you've all been waiting for! (877) Give him a hand, folks, the kid in the red boots! (878) He's the one who got this killing machine up and running! (879) Look out, Hamegg. (880) GROANING (881) You are the golden child. Hamegg really likes you. (882) I like him, too. (883) What's he mean by "killing machine"? (884) Well, the robots fight until one of them is destroyed. (885) What? (886) CORA: Don't worry. Zog is gonna crush them all. (887) ASTRO BOY: That's what happens at the Robot Games? (888) CORA: Well, what did you expect? Rock, paper, scissors? (889) Who's the robot? I'm the robot! (890) No mercy! No mercy! (891) No mercy! No mercy! No mercy! No mercy! (892) Mercy? Nice knowing you, kid. (893) ASTRO BOY: I thought it was a show, not a slaughter. (894) HAMEGG: They're just robots, son. ASTRO BOY: I thought you liked robots. (895) I do, but at the end of the day, they're just junk waiting to happen. (896) I know, some of those more advanced ones (897) from Metro City are programmed to smile and laugh just like us. (898) Really? (899) Yeah. Unfortunately, they don't have real emotions, (900) which is why I have no problem doing this! (901) GROANING (902) It worked! I don't believe it! What are you doing? (903) I swiped this from Dr. Tenma after he fired me from the Ministry of Science. (904) Who cares? Why did you do that to Astro? He's our friend! (905) I thought I raised you better. Are you blind? (906) He's a robot! (907) GASPS (908) That's not true. It can't be true. (909) Somebody programmed him to be nice. He's not really nice. (910) He's just an incredibly powerful machine. (911) But he was so... (912) I know, sweetheart. It's got to be tough. (913) What are you gonna do with him? (914) Take a wild guess. (915) WHIMPERS (916) HAMEGG: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, (917) and all you riff-raff who snuck in without buying a ticket, (918) allow me to present Astro Boy! (919) I know, I know. You're wondering what a nice-looking kid like that (920) is doing in a place like this. (921) That ain't no kid, folks. (922) That's a robot from Metro City. (923) Get this, folks. Astro personally told me he doesn't think much (924) of our fighting robots. (925) CROWD: Boo! (926) Thinks they're all a bunch of sissies! (927) Thinks you're all trailer park trash! (928) He didn't say that. (929) He didn't say he was a robot, either. (930) This is what we've all been waiting for, (931) a fight between the Surface and Metro City. (932) Let's get it on! (933) I'm not fighting. (934) Ah! (935) CHUCKLING (936) I'm not doing this. (937) GROANS (938) LAUGHING (939) Yeah! Go, Astro! (940) Bring out the Little Stinker! (941) Will you play with us? (942) Us? Yes, us. (943) GIGGLING (944) Hey, fella. (945) Oh, no! (946) Oh! (947) LITTLE STINKER: I have a boo-boo. (948) IN ANGER (949) Get him! Get him! Get him! Get him! Get him! (950) Go! Go! (951) Stand back! What are you... (952) We've got a feather, and we're not afraid to use it. (953) Oh! (954) I may have spoken in haste. (955) SCREAMING (956) CHEERING (957) Why fight, brothers? A great robot once said... (958) Me schnoz! (959) PANTING (960) CHEERING (961) Yeah! Yeah! (962) We've located Tenma's son, sir. What? (963) I win again! (964) And now, the final challenger. (965) A robot so fearsome, so powerful, even I'm afraid to watch. (966) I give you the mighty Zog! (967) Oh, no. No. (968) Let's see how Astro Boy does against a robot (969) powered with the same energy he's got. (970) I'm not fighting you, Zog. (971) CHUCKLES (972) I mean it. I won't fight. (973) GASPS (974) Oh, no. (975) CHEERING (976) Yeah! (977) Great! A love-in. Some big finale. I said fight! (978) I won't fight. Fight! (979) That's enough! (980) What's the matter with you? (981) They're just machines! They'll do what I tell them! (982) What? I'm gonna get embarrassed (983) by some souped-up hotshot from Metro City, (984) and a 100-year-old bulldozer from New Jersey? (985) I don't think so! (986) I'm turning you both off! (987) Stop! The laws of robotics! (988) You can't hurt a human! It's been that way for 50 years! (989) I'm old school. (990) EXCLAIMING IN SHOCK (991) Look! (992) GASP (993) GRUNTING (994) What kind of robot are you? (995) GASPS (996) We've got to recruit the big guy. (997) What are they doing here? (998) Seize the rogue robot and secure the area. (999) Hey! Come here. (1000) GROANING (1001) Zog, stop! Put them down. (1002) It doesn't matter anymore. (1003) I'm okay. I'm okay. Come on. (1004) CROWD: Boo! (1005) I'm sorry. I tried to tell you. Keep moving. (1006) BARKING (1007) Trashcan, no! (1008) Hey, get off me, you dumb robot! Get off! (1009) It's okay, Trashcan. (1010) WHIMPERING (1011) SLUDGE: Oh, no. (1012) REPORTER ON TV: President Stone's approval rating reached a new low today (1013) when he failed to show up for a televised debate with Robert Logan, (1014) the man many pundits are picking as the next President of Metro City. (1015) No darn dirty hippie's gonna sit in my Oval Office (1016) eating mung beans and stinking of patchouli oil. (1017) I've got the Blue Core, (1018) and my Peacekeeper's gonna start a war with the Surface. (1019) That's bound to get me re-elected. (1020) Why the long face, robot boy? We're taking you home to your dad. (1021) Care for a drink? (1022) LAUGHING (1023) SOLDIER: Very funny, Mr. President. (1024) The experiment is over. I want the Blue Core removed (1025) and transferred into the Peacekeeper now. (1026) Will you help me, Elefun? (1027) This is where we created him. (1028) Well, un-create him. Unplug him. (1029) It's a matter of national security. (1030) Let me talk to him first. (1031) SIGHS (1032) Hello, Dr. Elefun. Hello, Toby. (1033) Toby? Nobody's called me that for a while. (1034) This isn't your fault, you know. You're fantastic. (1035) Absolutely first-class. Superb. Wonderful. (1036) Thank you. You know, I tried to find my place in the world. (1037) I thought I'd found it, but I guess fitting in (1038) can be a lot more complicated than it seems, huh? (1039) Dear boy, if you only knew. (1040) I think maybe this is what's supposed to happen. (1041) This is my destiny. (1042) SIGHS Boo-hoo-hoo. (1043) It's a machine. (1044) Come on, let's get moving, people. (1045) This is wrong, Tenma. You know it! (1046) The President is right. It's just a machine. (1047) Bye, Dr. Elefun. (1048) Load the Blue Core into the Peacekeeper. (1049) I've got a press conference scheduled in 10 minutes. (1050) I'm sorry. (1051) Don't be. I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better Toby for you, (1052) Dad. (1053) Well, Tenma, is it done? (1054) It's done. (1055) CHUCKLES (1056) Good man. (1057) When I'm re-elected, you can have the funding (1058) to make as many little toys as you want. (1059) No. If you want the Core, you're gonna have to kill me. (1060) Tenma, no! I created the Core. They're gonna have to kill me. (1061) Well, I think Metro City can learn to cope without you. Hand it over. (1062) Oh, it appears I don't have it. Tenma! (1063) Tenma, open this! (1064) Open that door! (1065) Oh, please. (1066) I said, open that door! (1067) Never. Now! (1068) Blast. (1069) If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. (1070) BEEPING (1071) Whoa! What are you doing? (1072) You may not be Toby, but you're still my son. (1073) Dad. (1074) Now fly! Fly! (1075) WHOOPING (1076) No! No! (1077) Arrest them immediately! I want them shot for treason. (1078) We're gonna have to use the Peacekeeper to get the Blue Core back. (1079) Don't use the Red Core, the negative energy. (1080) We can't know how it will behave. (1081) Doctor, in any conflict between positive and negative energy, (1082) the negative always prevails. Look at human history! Look at me! (1083) My point exactly. (1084) Turn this thing on. I won't. (1085) I have 50 reporters waiting outside! Turn it on! (1086) You don't understand the technology. (1087) Technology! Who cares about technology? Who understands technology? (1088) It's a robot. It'll do what I say. (1089) Red Core loaded. (1090) You ready to do as you're told? You ready to rock 'n' roll? (1091) Sir! (1092) Destroy the boy robot and bring back the Blue Core. (1093) What? Are you deaf? I told you to destroy the boy robot... (1094) And bring back the Blue Core. (1095) Everybody out! Now! SOLDIER: Let's go! (1096) SCREAMING (1097) SOLDIER: Move it! (1098) Uh, sorry, guys. I'm getting word that President Stone may be slightly delayed. (1099) Is this thing on? (1100) SCREAMING (1101) Where are you going? Come back! (1102) Monster, stand down by order of President Stone. (1103) This is the life, buddy. Smooth sailing. (1104) BOTH: Whoa! (1105) Sorry, guys. (1106) Oh, no! It's that crazy flying kid again! (1107) I'm a robot just like you. Well, what are you doing all the way out here? (1108) We got tired of the rat race. We dropped out. (1109) We're trying to live more natural, you know, like real birds. (1110) THUDDING (1111) What's that? You know what humans are like. (1112) New Year's, Fourth of July, Mother's Day. (1113) We've got to do something. What? (1114) Help the humans? We're robots. It's not our problem. (1115) Yeah, forget about them. What did they ever do for us? (1116) He's right. According to the rules of robotics, we gotta go help. (1117) SIGHS (1118) A squeezy bottle's gotta do what a squeezy bottle's gotta do. (1119) STONE: Come out, come out, wherever you are! (1120) WHIMPERING (1121) HUMMING (1122) Where are you, robot boy? (1123) Oh, no. (1124) There you are. (1125) SCREAMING (1126) What? (1127) Ha! Cool! (1128) GROWLING (1129) That has to be Astro. (1130) I don't care if he's a robot. I miss him. (1131) I hear you. (1132) When the going gets tough, smart people take a hike. (1133) Bye-bye, kids. What do you want, an apology? (1134) Nope. Just the car. (1135) I would love to oblige you, but... (1136) SCREAMS (1137) Come on, I love you guys! Please, call off the freaking robot! (1138) Gotcha! (1139) Huh? (1140) This city elected me! (1141) I own it! It's mine! (1142) Hey! I'm voting for the other guy! (1143) Huh? (1144) GROANING (1145) CHEERING (1146) Thank you. Anytime you need me. (1147) GROANING (1148) LAUGHING (1149) Huh? (1150) GROWLING (1151) What? (1152) I got machine guns in my butt? (1153) You gotta be kidding. (1154) Batter up! (1155) Home run! (1156) EXCLAIMING (1157) GROANING (1158) SCREAMING (1159) Astro. Cora? (1160) Thanks, guys. Hey, who's driving? (1161) BARKING (1162) SCREAM (1163) Trashcan, faster! (1164) Move over! (1165) SCREAM (1166) EXCLAIMING (1167) SCREAMING (1168) Are we going up? (1169) No, the city's going down! (1170) Cora, I have to take care of this. (1171) Astro! No! (1172) Astro! (1173) Look! (1174) GASPING (1175) WHOOPS (1176) GRUNTING (1177) Right then, comrades. To arms! (1178) I've got three arms. (1179) Ow! (1180) GROANING (1181) WIDGET: Where is he? (1182) Will he be okay? (1183) I hope so. (1184) GROANING (1185) SPARX: Hey! Ugly! (1186) Down here! (1187) We demand immediately that you cease oppressing (1188) our comrade, Astro. We may not be allowed to harm humans, (1189) but there's nothing to say we can't do some serious damage to a monster. (1190) Aye, comrades? (1191) Oh! Look over there! (1192) EXCLAIMS (1193) Where are you, robot boy? I know you're still alive. (1194) You can't hide from... (1195) GASPS (1196) Is that all you've got? (1197) Come here! (1198) Party's over, kid. Blue Core obtained. (1199) SCREAMING (1200) GROANING (1201) SCREAMING (1202) BOY GROANING (1203) Toby! (1204) Dad! (1205) I don't understand. Why didn't it absorb me? (1206) Because it can't. (1207) If the Red and the Blue Core come together, well, you both die. (1208) GASPS (1209) Come on, Son. We need to get far away. (1210) Where are you, Astro? (1211) SCREAMING (1212) Where's your robot friend? Where is he? (1213) WEEPING (1214) I've got an election to win, and I want that Core. (1215) CRYING (1216) Tell me where he's hiding! Tell me! (1217) Do you hear me? Where is he? (1218) TENMA: We have to go. (1219) This is it. This is what I was created for. (1220) This is my destiny. (1221) Toby, now! (1222) I'm sorry, but this is who I am. (1223) Onward and upward, Dad. No! (1224) You're back for more? (1225) Wait! Wait. No, no! Wait. Wait. (1226) SCREAMS Wait! No! (1227) My son. Dad. (1228) Get out of me now! (1229) GROANS (1230) Get out! (1231) Get us out of here! I'm trying! (1232) SCREAMING (1233) No! No! (1234) Oh, nuts. (1235) GASP (1236) Son. (1237) GROANING (1238) GROWLING (1239) GUNSHOTS (1240) GROANING (1241) Gotta seize this girl immediately. She kicked me! She can't kick me! (1242) President Stone, sir, you're under arrest. (1243) No, you can't do this to me! I've got an election to win. (1244) CORA: Astro! SLUDGE: Astro! (1245) ZANE: Astro! CORA: Astro! (1246) WHIMPERING (1247) Astro! (1248) Oh, no. (1249) GASPS (1250) Oh, Astro. (1251) WOMAN: Who was he? MAN 1: That robot saved the whole city. (1252) MAN 2: Why would he care? (1253) Because that robot had more humanity than most of us. (1254) Who are you? (1255) I'm a friend of his from the Surface. (1256) You're from the Surface? (1257) EXCLAIMING (1258) Can you fix him? (1259) No, I'm afraid not. His Blue Core was unique. (1260) Now it's died with him. (1261) SOBBING It's not fair. All he ever did was help people. (1262) ZOG: Not just people. (1263) CHUCKLES (1264) Astro brought Zog back to life. How? (1265) The blue stuff. (1266) STUTTERING Do you have any of that blue stuff left? (1267) Do you think you could spare some for our friend here? (1268) CHEERING (1269) GIRL: Mommy, look! (1270) Dad? Cora? What happened? (1271) Is the Peacekeeper gone? Yes. (1272) But... But how am I still... (1273) Thank you, Zog. (1274) It was no biggie. (1275) LAUGHING (1276) WHOOPING (1277) Astro, I think you've finally found your place in the world. (1278) You're a hero, a robot with the heart of a lion. (1279) And everyone finally knows it. (1280) CHEERING (1281) I love happy endings. (1282) Would you? Sure. (1283) Thanks. (1284) WOMAN: Cora! Huh? (1285) Cora! Cora! (1286) Mom? Dad? (1287) Where have you been, sweetie? We searched high and low for you. (1288) Really? (1289) Viva la Roboto-lution! Viva la Roboto-lution! (1290) It looks like all the interesting stuff's over. (1291) Typical, just typical. (1292) Thanks for your help, guys. (1293) Yeah, it was nothing. (1294) Well, when you think about it, Sparxy, it really was nothing. (1295) Are you trying to upset me? (1296) LAUGHS (1297) Will you be wanting the car, sir? (1298) I don't want you to call me "sir" anymore, Orrin. (1299) In fact, take the day off. Go on and enjoy yourself with the robot ladies and so forth. (1300) Thank you, Dr. Tenma. (1301) Call me Bill. (1302) LAUGHING NERVOUSLY (1303) I am so freaked right now. (1304) RUMBLING (1305) EXCLAIMING IN HORROR (1306) Everybody, take cover! We're under alien attack! (1307) Wait. Are you sure you're ready for this, Astro? (1308) I was made ready! Category:Transcripts Category:Summit Entertainment Transcripts